A Jewel's Light, A Girl's Wish
by Moonchildgirl
Summary: This is a Story about how the lives of people can change just by the insertion of one person. Yaoi, Het, lots of lemon. OMC/Inu/Kouga, OMC/Yuki, OMC/Kyo.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there, here is an Inuyasha/Fruits Basket fan fiction

A/N: Hello there, here is an Inuyasha/Fruits Basket fan fiction. It isn't really a crossover because the only one that crosses over is the OMC and some else but he doesn't stay for very long. Well, I have no idea how to summarize this story but just know that I worked very hard to make it great and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please rate and review to let me know what you think, thank you.

A/N: Kiran is pronounced with a long I sound.

A Jewel's Light, A Girl's Wish: Part 1

Chapter 1

The day was cool even for spring and the sun was beginning its decent from the sky. As Kiran was walking in the forest looking for a place to spend the night he spotted a cave in the mountain to his right. He was about to approach it when two wolf demons came running out with two wolves following close behind,

"We've got to find Kagome, she'll help heal Koga." One of the demons spoke to the other.

"Man, Koga really got into it this time." The other demon said as they went in search of Kagome.

Running his fingers through his short raven dark hair he thought to himself, "Man Koga what did you get yourself into this time?" He knew Koga from his time in the Demon Wolf Tribe when he was a little boy. He wasn't a demon but he was accepted nonetheless and like the demons he lived with was long lived. Looking back he doubted Koga would even recognize him he changed so much.

When he was a child he was small and quick like a rabbit, now he was of medium height and slender of built. He has a decent amount of muscle on him and could hold his own in any fight his legs are also long and lean. Everyone told him when he was a child that he had the mind and cleverness of a fox, now he still did if not more so.

Growing up in the Demon Wolf Tribe he had always been told that his eyes were his best feature and when one looked into them they were reminded of the deep ocean that was flecked with streaks of gold. He would laugh at that thinking they were just trying to amuse him. He hair was still the same raven dark color but now he had two snow white feather like streaks that went through his hair starting at the top of his head at his bangs and going all the way back and down.

Kiran ran his fingers through his hair again and sighed, might as well go see how bad the damage was. He walked into the cave past one of the wolves left behind to guard Koga, who just lifted his head looked at him and laid it down again; apparently he wasn't of any interest to him. As he walked further into the cave Kiran could faintly smell the aroma of blood. It wasn't that strong so Koga must not have been that badly hurt. "Hakkau and Ginta have always been the ones to over react over little things." He thought with a smile.

He found Koga asleep in the back of the cave on a make shift bed and walking up to him he kneeled down to inspect his injuries. As he had expected they weren't too bad and reaching into his pouch he had around his waist he took out a jar of healing ointment that Kikyo had taught him to make so long ago.

Dipping his fingers into the jar he took out a decent amount and began dressing each of the wounds with the ointment. At the lightest touch of his fingers Koga opened his eyes. "Kiran." He breathed.

"Hm, so he does remember me." Kiran thought with a smile, reached his hand up and caressed Koga's cheek. "I see you got into another fight again." He said lightly fingering all the cuts and scrapes.

"You should see the other guy." Koga said sitting up.

Kiran chuckled, "Oh really?" he said with a devilish smile.

"Yeah," Koga growled taking the jar from Kiran's hand he placed it on the ground then taking Kiran by the waist he laid him on the make shift bed and began caressing his soft supple body with his hands removing Kiran's clothes in the process. When both of their clothes were removed Koga positioned himself on top of Kiran and spreading his legs wide he pushed his thick erection deep into Kiran's tight opening with a deep-throated moan.

A deep cry erupted from Kiran's throat and he dug his nails deep into Koga's back moving his body into each thrust as Koga started pounding into him. Moving his hips back and forth he delved deeper and deeper into Kiran's hot tight succulent body. Kiran moaned loudly rocking harder into each thrust ebullition and ecstasy flooding through him as a euphoric cloud enveloped his mind coating it with extreme pleasure.

As Koga continued thrusting deep into his mate his mouth and tongue lightly brushed over Kiran's flushed skin and his fangs sinking deep into his heated flesh as his claws dug into Kiran's right thigh that he had draped over Koga's lower back. Kiran cried out even louder as he felt Koga's fangs sink deep into his skin and still Koga continued to thrust pushing his hard throbbing erection deeper and deeper into his mate's delicious body searching for his sensitive spot.

He knew the moment he found it because Kiran arched his back leaning his head all the way back. His mouth opening slightly in a silent scream and his eyes half closed as ebullition erupted through his body. Koga just smiled as the look of pure elation flooded his mate's face and eyes. He loved this look on Kiran, it reminded his of their past. Smiling he repeated the movement over and over until Kiran could take no more and reached his peak. Just before he climaxed Koga ejected his sweet seeds into his mate's beautiful luscious body with a deep-throated moan.

Withdrawing his softening member from Kiran's sweat soaked body Koga moved down and took Kiran's throbbing erection into his experienced mouth and sucked until he felt Kiran's warm spicy/sweet liquid shoot into his mouth. Sucking the softening organ clean he let it go and made his way back up. He was about to capture his mate's soft luscious lips with his when he heard voices approaching the cave entrance. The voices belonged to Hakkau and Ginta and a few others he did not recognize.

Kiran could hear a low growl threaten to escape Koga's throat as his arms began to tighten around his waist with possessiveness. Kiran cursed mentally, the cave smelled strongly of sex and he knew they could never cover it up in time. Thinking quickly he came up with a solution. With a nod form Kiran the wolf at the entrance bought him some time to put his plan into motion by refusing the ones outside entry.

Chuckling to himself he closed his eyes and concentrated, his mind searched the forest outside the cave for what he was looking for and when he found them he used just enough energy within to transport them here. Opening his eyes he looked straight into the shocked faces of two very lovely young women. Smiling he thought to himself, "They will do just perfectly."

He sat them down next to the make shift bed and told the three of them his plan. The two girls agreed with much glee and taking a hold of the girl closest to him walked over to the farthest corner of the cave and laid her down on the straw/grass covered ground.

The girl looked up at him in excited anticipation as she watched him remove her garment. When she was blissfully naked he gazed down at her beautiful body with lust filled eyes and with a human growl mounted her opening her lovely smooth legs and pushed in his hard erection deep into her wonderfully sweet opening forcing a silent cry to escape her succulent throat. Leaning forward he kissed and sucked her beautiful soft throat moving up to the base of her ear and started to nibble and suck it as he rocked into her lovely young body forcing her cries to turn into moans of ebullient pleasure.

Turning his head he looked to Koga and smiled with satisfaction. Koga was just lying there with his girl in arms nuzzling his face in her sweet neck. "He must have worn him out." He mused chuckling silently. Returning his attention back to the beauty beneath him he deepened his thrusts into her hot wonderful body becoming more aroused with her beautiful moans and cries for more. Just when he thought he could hold on no longer Hakkau and Ginta came rushing through the cave entrance past the guard wolf, which just silently stepped aside, followed by two human females, a beautiful half inu yokai, and a human monk (who was good looking as well).

"Oh my!" one of the females cried.

Chuckling silently to himself he released all his pent up desires with a deep moan. Then lying gently down on top of the girl he began nuzzling his face into her neck breathing in deep her wonderful ambrosial scent.

"Well, Koga must not be too badly injured if he's in the mood to do 'that'." The beautiful hanyo said with a certain tone to his voice. His cute white ears moving slightly.

"Yes Inuyasha, he must not be." The human male said with a chuckle.

Kiran smiled to himself as he sat up, his plan had worked perfectly. Looking around he noticed that the two females were no longer in the cave; they must have gone back outside. He sneered, "Babies," he thought to himself. Just then he felt two soft hands caress his firm stomach and moaned when soft lips brushed his ear and a breath whisper in it, "Thank you," the young woman behind him whispered. "That was wonderful." And placing his hands on top of hers he turned his head facing her. "You're welcome beautiful." He said taking her luscious lips and gave her a deep breathtaking kiss.

TBC in Chapter 2

A/N: Well I hope everyone likes it so far. There is much more to come so please be patient I will get chapter 2 typed up and posted as soon as I can. Thank you for reading it this far and I look forward to your comments and ratings.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello readers, here is chapter 2 as promised

A/N: Hello readers, here is chapter 2 as promised. I hope you all enjoy reading it and like before please rate and review what you think. I enjoy reading reviews as much as I enjoy writing yaoi fanfiction. I will get chapter 3 typed up and posted as soon as I can. Again thank you for reading it this far and I hope you like what you have read so far. Oh BTW there will be no more Het, just lots more Yaoi. Thank you.

Chapter 2

Walking in the forest once again Kiran laughed quietly to himself as he recalled his clever escape from the cave. It took a little ingenuity but he managed to get both himself and the two lovely girls out without anyone noticing. It did help that the two guys were busy trying to clam the strange human female down. Man, even the other human female was tending to her. "What a baby." He thought with disgust. He sighed as his mind recalled the two beautiful women; with much regret he had to say good-bye to them. They were probably back at their village by now.

He was so deep in thought that he did not hear someone come up behind him until he felt two strong arms wrap around his slim waist and a hot mouth clasp itself onto his neck. He knew it was Koga and closed his eyes moaning softly in anticipation.

His moan deepened as the mouth sucked and licked his neck and deepened even more when he felt the hand around his waist move down into his pants grab his growing erection and begin stroking and caressing it. The second hand around his waist disappeared for a second and when it reappeared it moved down undid his pants allowing them to fall down pooling at his feet.

With Kiran's pants gone Koga moved down to his knees taking Kiran with him and with a deep-throated moan positioned him above his hard throbbing erection and sat him down. Kiran's head came back and leaning back into Koga's embrace let out a deep moan/cry and slowly began rocking onto Koga's thick erection driving it deeper and deeper into him.

Koga nuzzled his face into Kiran's neck and sank his fangs deep into Kiran's succulent hot flesh forcing a cry to escape Kiran's throat as his arms tightened around Koga's, his body moving faster and faster as his desire increased with each thrust until it was overwhelming and he could no longer take anymore. His eyes closed as a wave of intense ebullition washed over his body and a moan escaped from slightly parted lips.

Feeling a presence Koga looked up and saw Inuyasha watching them with a look of curious desire in his eyes. Nodding his head slightly Koga gave Inuyasha permission to come forward. Inuyasha did and moving to the ground he took Kiran's erect member into his mouth and began skillfully working it.

Kiran's eyes flew open when he felt a hot mouth envelop his throbbing erection and looking down he saw a snow white head and two cute fuzzy dog ears that twitched ever so slightly as he sucked and worked his erection. Releasing one of Koga's strong hands he reached down and caressed one of those furry ears and had the delight of feeling the vibration of Inuyasha's moan go straight through his hard erection. It traveled up his spine and down again only to make it's way back to his throbbing erection making it even harder.

Feeling his climax approaching he gripped Inuyasha's hair in his hands and leaning his head back into Koga moaned deeply as he shot his sweet/spicy seeds into the awaiting mouth. No sooner had he climaxed he felt Koga's warmth coat his insides and a soft moan caress his ear.

Letting go of Kiran's now soft organ Inuyasha made his way up and looked at Koga asking for permission before he took Kiran's lips with his giving him a deep intense kiss. Reaching his hands up Kiran twined his fingers into Inuyasha's snow-white hair and deepened the kiss. When Inuyasha finally released Kiran's sweet mouth he was breathless. He now understood why it was that Koga likes him so much, if he could do this to him with just one kiss.

"I believe remembering seeing a nice hot spring just a short way in the woods." Kiran said the first to catch his breath. "Why don't we go there and soak for a little while?"

Nodding everyone got up and after Kiran and Koga finished getting dressed they walked into the woods to find the hot spring. They found it a couple minutes later and after stripping down both Koga and Kiran waded into the hot water. Looking around Kiran noticed that Inuyasha had not gotten into the water.

"Dogs don't like water." He heard Koga say behind him. "Oh really, all the inu yokai I knew loved the water. Heck, some of them if given the choice would never leave it." He said chuckling as he made his way to the edge of the spring.

"Okay, dogs don't like baths."

Turning his head he looked at Koga and then at Inuyasha a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Who said anything about a bath?" he asked as he kneeled down on the nature made seat that was covered in soft moss. Still looking at Inuyasha he bade him to come to him with his finger a mischievous smile playing on his lips. Out of curiosity Inuyasha did as Kiran silently asked and when he got to where Kiran was waiting he kneeled down in front of him.

Reaching his hand up Kiran took a hold of the sash that held Inuyasha's kimono closed and pulled it open. He slowly removed the fire red robe and opened the white shirt underneath it removing that as well. Looking Inuyasha in the eyes he moved his hand down and took a hold of the tie to his pants. Inuyasha's breathing was becoming more rapid and his eyes were filled with a hunger that Kiran knew only to well.

Kneeling up on his knees Kiran took Inuyasha's mouth with his giving him a deep hunger-filled kiss. As his tongue invaded Inuyasha's mouth his hands undid the tie holding Inuyasha's pants up and allowed them to fall to his knees. Moving his hand around he took a hold of Inuyasha's perfect rump and laid him down on his back removing his pants completely. Inuyasha laid there in utter bliss as his feet dangled in the hot steamy water.

With his mouth still covering Inuyasha's Kiran moved his skilled hands all over Inuyasha's flushed body caressing and rubbing everywhere they touched. Inuyasha moaned into Kiran's mouth when Kiran's soft hand made its way down to his throbbing erection. Taking his erection into his hand Kiran began pumping and stroking it as his mouth moved over to Inuyasha's succulent neck causing Inuyasha's moans to deepen and grow louder.

Moving his head down Kiran took Inuyasha's nipple into his mouth and began to suck and nibble it until it was perk and as hard as Inuyasha's erection that he was still pumping. Moving over he took the second one into his mouth and sucked it until it too was as hard as the first then he moved down, letting go of Inuyasha's pulsating erection he began to kiss and lick his belly making his moans deepen and grow.

Inuyasha nearly screamed with overwhelming pleasure when Kiran started to lick and suck the tip of his full erection and then take it fully into his skillful mouth and began to suck it. This caused Inuyasha to grab a fistful of Kiran's raven dark hair and his breath to come in quick short gasps. Kiran continued to work Inuyasha's erection licking and sucking and stroking it with his talented tongue and mouth. Inuyasha was nearly crying with pent up desire when he finally erupted into Kiran's mouth with a choked cry.

Koga came up behind Kiran when Inuyasha climaxed and taking a hold of Kiran's pulsating erection he began pumping and stroking it. Kiran leaned his head back into Koga's arms and moaned deeply gripping Inuyasha's leg tightly his nails digging into his skin. When he was aroused enough (which didn't take very long) Koga let go of Kiran's throbbing erection and moved a little back. Placing his hard arousal at Inuyasha's tight opening Kiran slowly pushed in.

Inuyasha let out a cry that reverberated throughout the hot spring causing the birds in the trees to take off flying at the sudden sound. Kiran just smiled and pushed further in. when he was all the way in he leaned forward and took Inuyasha's mouth with his to stop any further screams. When he was fully forward Koga came up and placed his own throbbing erection at Kiran's opening and pushed all the way in pushing the tip of his aching erection into Kiran's sensitive spot.

Lights flashed before Kiran's eyes and he moaned deeply into Inuyasha's mouth. He laid there for a second trying to come back to himself after being plunged into euphoria. When he was ready he began to slowly rock his hips back and forth thrusting into Inuyasha and back onto the awaiting erection pushing it deeper into his sensitive spot causing more sparks to flash before his eyes and a moan to seep from his throat.

Not being able to hold back any longer Kiran began to rock his hips faster and faster forcing cries to erupt from Inuyasha's throat and deep moans to come from Koga. Inuyasha's hand moved up and gripped Kiran's hips tightly as his claws dug deep into his flesh begging him to go faster, to thrust harder moving his succulent body into each thrust as he moaned and cried for more. His eyes were closed and he had the look of pure euphoria on his beautiful face.

Koga's thrusts deepened as Kiran thrust back moaning deeply into Kiran's neck he clamped his fangs down biting into his hot flesh as his arms wrapped around Kiran's waist forcing him back into each thrust. Kiran's eyes were closed and his body hummed and sang with overwhelming ecstasy. Kiran continued to thrust faster and faster until he could contain his desire no longer and erupted deep into Inuyasha's hot wonderful body with a restrained cry. Inuyasha was the next to climax and he came ejecting his seeds all over both their firm glistening stomachs.

With a few last thrusts Koga discharged his warm liquid deep into Kiran's worn out body with a muffled cry moaning softly into Kiran's neck. With his arms still wrapped around Kiran Koga just stood there holding his mate in his strong arms. Kiran helped Inuyasha sit up after withdrawing his now soft member and took him into his arms gently moving him into the water and sitting him on his lap. They stayed that way for a few moments more to catch their breaths.

Koga was the first to let go, unclamping his fangs he licked the wound forcing a moan to come from Kiran then flicked Kiran's organ and swam back with a grin. Kiran moaned into Inuyasha's neck and with a fierce growl glared at Koga giving him a look that told of retribution to come. Looking back at Inuyasha he took his mouth with his and gave him a fierce passionate kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of Inuyasha's luscious mouth.

Just then from out of nowhere a voice shouted, "SIT!!"

That was all Kiran heard when he was suddenly plunged into the steaming water with Inuyasha falling on top of him. When he finally broke to the surface with a half drowned Inuyasha he was about as steaming as the water that surrounded him. Koga was there in a heartbeat and when he saw the look of seething anger in Kiran's eyes he knew what was to come and tried his best to calm him but it was no use, it was as though his words were not reaching his mate.

Leaping out of the water Kiran grabbed his pants and quickly put them on as he stormed after the offensive woman/child. He did not even hear Inuyasha and Koga follow as they too grabbed their clothes and just as quickly put them on. Koga's cries just barely penetrated the fog of anger that surrounded his mind. He could not understand what was being said however at the moment he didn't care.

TBC in Chapter 3

A/N: To those that are a little confused Inuyasha and Miroku are both guys. I stayed within the anime and did not change much of anything. Sorry if I confused anyone I did my best. Thank you for reading the first chapter and for giving me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, thank you for the reviews I simply love them. Here is the third chapter to A Jewel's Light, I hope you all like it so far. I apologize for the length of time between each chapter but I do not have the Internet at home and I do not get to go to the library as often as I would like. Well like before please rate and review your thoughts and I will get the chapters up as quickly as I can, thank you.

**Chapter 3**

Kiran found the offensive wench in the clearing by the cave. Kiran's anger was steadily growing as he approached the girl. "How dare you, you insolent wench! Were you trying to drown Inuyasha and I or what?! What right do you have to do that?!" Kiran was in a rage now and his deep blue-green eyes flared like a raging storm at sea. He heard Inuyasha and Koga come up behind him but barely registered it. His heart was pounding, his fists were clenched and his eyes lit up like deep blue-green flames.

The girl just looked past him and cried, "How could you Inuyasha, and with a guy?! I thought you were in love with Kikyo?!" she cried with a hurt look on her face. The other female and the human monk were standing there beside the hysterical girl trying to console her. They both were wearing a certain look on their faces that said that Inuyasha was in the wrong and the girl had every right to be mad.

This made him even angrier. "You stupid child, who are you to judge Inuyasha?! You are not his mate! You have no right to tell him who he can or cannot mate with!" he raged his fists clenched so tightly that his nails dug into his flesh and blood started to drip down.

"He's MINE!!" she cried, her eyes closing tight with the force of her cry. "He belongs to ME!"

Kiran lost his temper then and lunged forward towards the insolent girl his bloodied fists raised ready to throttle the stupid child, he was stopped short by both Inuyasha and Koga. "You stupid insolent wench he does not belong to you!! He doesn't even like you, at least not like that!!" he cried his teeth and nails starting to grow and his eyes flamed even more. He could feel the change coming and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It was the curse that was placed upon him by the sorcerer that murdered his family.

Within seconds Kiran was gone and a raven dark wolf was standing in his place. The sudden change took both Koga and Inuyasha by surprise. Kiran took advantage of this and lunged towards the insolent girl again going straight for her throat. Inuyasha was there in an instant with his sword drawn. Kiran was in such a deep rage that he did not feel Inuyasha's blade cut into his flesh. Inuyasha was trying so hard not to hurt Kiran but nothing was getting through to him, it was as though he was no longer there.

"Kiran, you have got to stop!" Koga yelled as he tackled Kiran to the ground. "You can't kill Kagome!" he cried as he held him pinned to the ground.

"What is so special about that human wench?" Kiran snarled fiercely.

"She can see jewel shards." Koga said not being able so think of any other good reason to save Kagome's life that wouldn't piss Kiran off further.

"So."

"She is also Inuyasha's old love's reincarnation." The human monk said from his spot by a terrified Kagome.

"Who's that?" Kiran growled, curious.

"Kikyo." The monk stated.

"Don't you dare say that!!" Kiran snarled becoming truly enraged. "Don't you dare compare that hussy with Kikyo!! She's nothing compared to her!! Nothing, you hear, NOTHING!!" Kiran snarled violently struggling to get up and rip the stupid wench's throat out. Failing to move even an inch he stopped and lay exhausted on the ground. "Besides, even if by some slim chance she was ever deemed worthy, she couldn't be." He said lying his head down on the grass.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked in a soft voice.

Looking up Kiran snarled, "Because stupid, she never went through the fires of rebirth."

Kagome was a little taken aback by his viciousness however Kiran just growled and closed his eyes for a second then opened them again, he looked at Kagome and the others saw no comprehension to what he said and sighed, "I guess I am going to have to spell it out for you, very well. The reason I say that is because of how she died and that she died without fulfilling her life's purpose." His eyes grew sad and he looked down staring at the grass between his paws. "She was such a gentle and kind person and so full of life, for her to have died in such a manner…unforgivable."

"It sounds like you really loved her." Kagome said as her pulse was slowly returning to normal.

Kiran looked up then and looked her in the eyes. "Yes, I do. However not in the way your childish mind thinks. I loved her like a sister… always have and I believe Inuyasha feels the same way. I'm just sorry I was not there to save her… the way she saved me." He said as the memories of their first meeting came to him.

It was just after his family was murdered, he was only five years old when the sorcerer killed his family and placed the curse upon him when he refused to die after weeks of constant torture. Somehow he managed to escape his prison and found himself at the edge of Kikyo's village. He only found out it was her village later on.

He was still in his wolf form when he looked up and saw a youngling just a couple years younger than him come walking towards him. He was quite surprised at her boldness, and perhaps a little amused as well. Lifting his head up he smiled a wolfish smile at her. Giggling a cute little laugh she continued walking the rest of the way and kneeled down next to him.

She sat there at his side until her mother came looking for her and found her with him. He had already transformed back into his human form by then and when she saw her daughter kneeling next to a badly injured boy she ran up to her picked the little boy up (who was unconscious) and rushed back to the village to tend to his injuries.

After a couple months he left the village and found his way to the Demon Wolf Tribe. Surprisingly he was accepted into their number with a minimal amount of fuss and was quite happy there. He still visited Kikyo and quite often. He was not there though when she met Inuyasha or when she met her end. He was very saddened when news of her death reached him.

As he was remembering he felt a familiar gentle touch. It was more experienced in their touch than what he remembered but it was still the same. Opening his eyes he looked up and looked right into Kikyo's beautiful gentle eyes. He noticed then that he was back in his human form. Sitting up he just looked at her, he could not believe his eyes. He had heard of her resurrection but he was a little doubtful at the news.

"I see you have become enraged again." Kikyo said reaching up and gently touching the small snow-white streak that appeared in his hair when he changed back. Blushing he looked away a little ashamed.

"Kiran, you know what's going to happen if you continue to change like this." She scolded as she caressed his cheek. She was really worried; there were now two more white streaks since she last saw him. Every time he changes another streak appears.

Just then an evil aura filled the air and looking up into the sky Kiran saw where the evil aura was coming from. It came from a small child floating in the air surrounded by a red energy sphere.

"Hakudoshi!" Inuyasha snarled drawing his sword.

"Who's that?" Kiran asked getting up and walking towards him.

"Hakudoshi is the incarnation of Naraku. Naraku is the one who set Kikyo and I against each other so he could taint the sacred jewel and also the one who killed her." Inuyasha told Kiran. A growl began to vibrate in Kiran's throat.

"Yes, that is correct." Cooed a handsome demon with long wavy black hair.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled as he took a step towards him.

"You!" Kiran snarled his heartbeat beginning to quicken as his anger began to rise at the sight of Kikyo's murderer who just smugly stood there in front of him.

"No Kiran! You can't!" Kikyo cried sensing Kiran's change coming.

Kiran looked at Kikyo, she was correct, now wasn't the time for him to change. Taking a deep breath he calmed his heartbeat and tried to ease his temper. When he was calmed he looked around and noticed that everyone had begun to fight Naraku. Looking at Naraku he saw something glisten in his hand and was slowly being absorbed into it. Not knowing what it was but having a feeling that if Naraku absorbed it something bad would happen he decided to stop it.

With the speed and agility he received from his cursed form he ran towards Naraku taking care not to be seen. When he was close enough he leaped up and snatched the glistening jem from Naraku's outstretched hand. Landing silently on the ground he turned to see if Naraku had noticed. Seeing that he didn't Kiran sighed with relief.

Just then he heard Inuyasha shout, "Kagome, get out of here! Go home!" his shout caught Kiran's attention and he looked towards Kagome just in time to see something zip past her head forestalling any argument she might have wanted to give. Her eyes widened and a little yipe escaped her lips and deciding that Inuyasha was right (for once) she turned around and ran for the forest.

She didn't notice that she had a follower but Kiran did and looking around he saw that everyone was busy fighting Naraku, he was the only one that was free to go after her. Heaving an exasperated sigh he headed off in the direction that Kagome and Hakudoshi went.

After a few minutes he broke through the forest into a small clearing with a lone well in the center of it. Kagome was standing right in front of with Hakudoshi just behind her his naginata raised ready to strike. Kiran gave Kagome a warning shout as he sped towards her hoping to reach her in time.

Somehow he managed to get in front of her before Hakudoshi's attack hit and with the force of the blow they were both knocked into the well Kiran's back on fire and screaming with pain. However before the blackness enveloped him in its comforting darkness he had a strange sensation come over his body. He felt himself falling but also something else, something he couldn't describe and then the blackness took him with two thoughts circling his mind; where did Kagome go? And, why did he save her? And then there was nothing.

TBC in chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for reading it this far and I hope you have enjoyed it. I will try to get chapter 4 typed up and posted as soon as I can. Thank you again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone, here is chapter 4 and the second part. Not much can be said about it without giving anything away so I'm not going to try. Like before read review and rate your thoughts, likes or dislikes. Thank you.

**Part 2 Chapter 4 **

One evening as Tohru was walking home from a long evening's work she noticed some movement coming from the woods to her right. When she looked she saw a wolf standing over a motionless body. She was really frightened however she was more concerned for the person there so she slowly walked to the edge. The wolf watched her every step and placed a paw over the motionless body, lowered its head and a long and low growl seeped from deep in its throat.

Tohru stopped and held out her hand in front of her. "I'm just concerned for him." She said pointing at the body. The wolf's eyes followed her as if understanding. "I have friends who can help him." She told the wolf hoping it understood her words. "If you will let me." She finished looking the wolf in the eyes and hoping it could see her sincerity.

The wolf just stood there for a minute looking at her and then slowly began walking away. When the wolf was gone she went down to where the body laid and kneeling down the first thing she noticed was a large nasty gash across the person's back. It was still bleeding badly and she knew that she had to get the person back to the house and quickly.

Tohru reached the house about thirty minutes later and collapsed exhausted to the ground. When she finally caught her breath she called for Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. Hearing her frantic call they came running out and found her kneeling on the ground next a badly injured person.

Seeing this Shigure told Kyo to go inside and call Hatori and had Yuki go fetch the first aid kit that was in the hallway closet. When that was done he walked to where Tohru was kneeling by the body and kneeling down himself he placed two fingers on the side of the neck to check for a pulse, it was faint but it was there. Letting out a sigh he did not realize he held he looked at Tohru and smiled nodding his head. She too let out a sigh and tears of joy. By this time Yuki came out carrying the first aid kit followed by Kyo.

Walking up to Shigure Yuki handed him the first aid kit and kneeled down next to Tohru. Tohru had known when she first saw the person that his clothes looked really old fashion but seeing them now as Shigure lifted up the shirt you could tell just how old they were. They looked like someone from Japan's feudal era would wear. Upon closer inspection she could also tell that the person was indeed a young man, and a very handsome one at that. His hair was a beautiful black as black as a raven's wing and it had three snow white feather-like streaks that went through it from top all the way back; two were on one side and one was on the other.

The young man's eyes were still closed and when she gazed upon his face her breath caught in her throat, he was so beautiful. At the light touch of Shigure's skilled fingers the beautiful young man's eyes began to flutter open. Moaning softly he slowly sat up and looked around at four unfamiliar faces that surrounded him. The last thing he remembered he was falling into that strange well with Kagome.

"Where am I?" he asked trying to rub the fogginess from his mind.

"Your at my house. Tohru found you in the forest just outside." Shigure told him still applying the ointment to his wound.

Turning his head he looked at the girl. "Was there a girl with me?" he asked her curious.

"No, you were alone. Only a wolf was there." Tohru told him shaking her head.

"Really?" he said chuckling lightly. Just then he felt a familiar evil presence and had just enough time to push Shigure out of the way before the attack struck.

"Hakudoshi!" Kiran snarled and being badly injured was unable to hold back the change and collapsed to the ground howling in agony as his body began to distort and change.

"That must really hurt." Hakudoshi observed as he watched fascinated as Kiran writhe in pain.

"You have no idea." Kiran growled when the change was complete and before Hakudoshi had time to react he leaped high into the air with his powerful hind legs and attacked the unprepared boy ripping at his throat and clawing his chest, shredding away pieces of flesh as he ripped and tore at the body and throat.

However before he could finish the body and its pieces were transported away from him and Kiran knew then that his one and only chance to return home vanished before his eyes. Just then all his strength left him and he came crashing hard to the ground.

Tohru just stood there shocked at the viciousness of the attack however when she saw the young man crash to the ground all concern for her welfare flew out of her mind and she went running towards the man/wolf. Kneeling down she noticed that he received a couple more injuries and cradling the wolf's head in her lap she called Shigure to come quickly with the first aid kit.

As Shigure was tending to the wolf's more recent injuries Hatori came walking up and kneeling down next to Tohru began to run questing fingers through the wolf's dark fur.

"You do know I'm not a veterinarian?" Hatori asked without looking up from his task.

"Yes, and he's not really a wolf." Shigure said pointing at the wolf in Tohru's lap.

It was at that moment that Kiran began to change back whimpering as his body was wracked with pain again. When he was fully changed back he opened his tear filled eyes and looked into Hatori's. Looking into the boy's pain filled eyes Hatori knew there was not much time left and picking the boy up he began walking to his car that was parked just a little ways down the road.

As he was walking the young man in his arms began to moan and stir. "Girl." He said his head turning a little bit and his eyes shut tight as a wave of intense pain shook his body.

"Tohru." Hatori called turning his head a little to look behind.

Tohru came running up to Hatori. "Yes Hatori?" she asked when she was next to him. Hatori just nodded his head to the young man in his arms.

"Tohru," the young man whispered slowly lifting his hand, he took Tohru's and gently placed something in it. "I want you to protect this for me. It is very special." He whispered then letting go of her hand he closed his eyes. "Keep it safe." She heard him say as Hatori continued walking.

"I will." Tohru said and when she opened her hand she saw a beautiful jewel gleam up at her.

As Hatori was driving to the hospital he heard the young man murmur in his feverish sleep.

"Koga, Inuyasha, where are you?" the young man moaned. "Where are you, please? Why aren't you here with me? Don't leave me, alone." He cried calling out to people he would never again see in this lifetime. Hatori just looked back to the road as sadness clutched his heart. He knows what it is like to loose the person you love the most, and he could tell that he loved those two very much so.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hatori had arrived to the hospital just in time and handed the young man over to the doctors and nurses that came running out to meet him. When the young man was situated and hooked up to the machines that monitored his heart beat and IV tubes were placed in him to help bring down his fever and also to keep him hydrated he sat down and waited for the doctor or nurse to come in.

~  
Gradually the darkness began to lift from Kiran's mind and he moaned softly as his feverish body was slowly beginning to cool. What he noticed right away was that his body wasn't wracked with pain and he wondered why. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around as much he could, from what he could see he was in a strange room with objects that were hooked up to him. Objects that he figured were making his pained and fevered body feel better. He could hear someone moving around the room but his view was limited from lying on his stomach.

"I see you have awakened. How do you feel?" the person asked moving into Kiran's view.

It was the young man that had carried him. "Better," he groaned smiling weakly at the handsome young man. "Thanks to you."

"Don't thank me, it was the medicine that the doctors gave to you that eased your pain." The young man said sitting down in the chair next to the head of the bed.

Shaking his head slightly Kiran looked at the beautiful young man. "You brought me here. You didn't have to but you did, why?" he asked still looking the young man in the eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" the young man asked calmly.

Kiran smiled. "You're a good man…what are you called?" he asked realizing that he didn't catch the young man's name. He knew the others had said it he just couldn't remember what it was.

"Hatori." The young man said.

"Hatori," Kiran smiled even bigger. "That is a good name…for a good person." He said as he slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
Hatori visited Kiran in the hospital over the next couple of days checking to see how his healing went. The wound on his back was beginning to close although the doctors say that there will be a nasty scar. As he was checking up on him a nurse came in to do the same thing.

"Hello Hatori. I see this young man is a friend of yours." The nurse said as she watched Hatori check Kiran's vitals and temperature.

"Hello Kana, yes he is." Hatori said without looking up from his task. "Has he been getting enough sleep?" he asked noticing the shadows under Kiran's eyes.

"No, I'm afraid he hasn't. Every time he drifts off to sleep he wakes up just a short while later and is unable to get back to sleep. He says that he feels the death of every person in this hospital and that is why he is unable to sleep." She said a little concerned. She believed him of course for the evidence does not lie.

"Alright then, I will take him to Shigure's house. I know Shigure wouldn't mind having him there and I'm sure he will get plenty of rest. I will check up on him daily to make sure that he is and to see how he is doing."

"Thank you Hatori. I will go get the discharge papers." Kana said and left the room.

Kiran watched the whole exchange and one thing came to his attention. "She was your mate, wasn't she?" Kiran asked looking at Hatori.

"Why do you ask?" Hatori asked as he put away his equipment glancing up momentarily to see if Kiran was still watching him. He was.

"Because, I see the love you still hold for her in your eyes." He said as he watched Hatori put away his stuff. "And she loves you as well." He added with a smile.

Hearing this Hatori accidentally dropped one of his tools and bending down he reached to pick it up only to find Kiran's hand already there.

"Why don't you tell her?" Kiran asked looking into Hatori's eyes.

"It is best that she doesn't know." Hatori said reaching for his tool.

"Why?" Kiran asked taking a hold of Hatori's hand.  
"It just is." Hatori said sadness filling his voice and eyes.

"You can have your happy ending… if you just believe." Kiran said as he handed Hatori his strange looking tool, then turning he walked off to get dressed. As he put on his clothes he noticed that they were clean. The nurses must have cleaned them for him. They even got the blood out, although the gash from Hakudoshi's naginata was still there. They must not have been able to mend it. Oh well, he will just have to do it himself.

"I hope you are right." Hatori said as he put his equipment in the bag.

Kiran turned to look at Hatori and smiled. "I know I am." He said for his ears alone.

~

"How did you know Kana still loves me?" Hatori asked as they walked to his car.

"I could feel it in her heart. You two share a bond that can never be broken no matter how hard you try." Kiran said looking at Hatori's back. Hatori stopped walking a little ways ahead of Kiran and turned to look at him. "No matter how much you want to deny it, you two are meant to be together." He said looking Hatori in the eyes. "And you will."

Hatori said nothing, he just turned around and continued to his car and after he helped Kiran get in he drove to Shigure's house Kiran's words echoing in his mind. As they were driving Kiran watched everything go by. It all was so fascinating and amazing however his lack of sleep caught up to him and he began to drift off and was soon fast asleep.

It was nighttime by the time Hatori reached Shigure's house and carrying a sleeping Kiran in his arms he entered Shigure's house. Shigure lead Hatori to Kyo's room. Kyo had already agreed to share his futon with Kiran and had it already lain out. Hatori laid Kiran down on the futon and with one last look he turned and left the room.

Downstairs Hatori and Shigure talked. "So, how is he?" Shigure asked looking at Hatori with a peculiar look.

"He will be alright. He just needs to get some rest." Hatori said ignoring the look Shigure was giving him. "I will be by tomorrow to check on him." He said as he walked out the door.

Looking up stairs Shigure got the feeling that things were about to become very entertaining. Smiling he made his way back to the dining room and Tohru's delicious meal that awaited him there. It was a shame that the handsome young man was asleep, he was missing out on Tohru's wonderful cooking, Shigure thought with a sigh.

As he walked into the eating area everyone looked up from barely touched plates with expectant eyes. Smiling to himself Shigure decided to have some fun and make them sweat a little so he sat down and began to eat his cooling food.

"Well?" Kyo asked getting annoyed. "How is he?"

"Yes Shigure, how is the young man?" Tohru asked to save Kyo from getting even angrier. It had been Kyo who was the most worried and always asked about him every time he saw Hatori. Both Tohru and Yuki were worried about him as well but knew that he would be okay. They both saw an amazing strength in him.

Deciding that they had suffered enough and not wanting to upset Tohru Shigure answered, "In answer to your questions he is fine and is currently resting in Kyo's room." He said and continued eating his dinner. Satisfied the others did the same without further talk on the matter. And with dinner done they bathed and went to their rooms for the night.

TBC

A/N: Thank you for reading the story so far and I hope you all like it. I really enjoy reading reviews so if you have the time please review me. The next chapter will be posted as soon as I can so please be patient. Again thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kiran woke up later that night to the wonderful sight of a beautiful orange haired boy sleeping next to him on the futon. Kiran's arms were wrapped around the boy's slim sensual waist with his front pressed firmly against the boy's back. Kiran moaned softly as he breathed in the boy's wonderfully arousing scent.

Just then the boy began to stir in his arms and turned to face Kiran. Kiran smiled as the orange haired boy slowly opened his eyes. "Hello sleepy, did I wake you?" Kiran asked smiling his most charming smile.

"Uh . . . no . . . not really." The orange haired boy stuttered blushing furiously.

"So, what do I call you?" Kiran asked resting his head on his hand and running his fingers lightly along the beautiful boy's side.

"Uh . . . Kyo." Kyo said still blushing furiously.

"Mmm, that is a nice name. I like it." Kiran said as he brushed his fingers along Kyo's cheek.

"Ah . . . what's yours?" Kyo asked trying to distract the gorgeous young man as he tried very hard to calm his highly aroused body. Man, this guy was . . . gorgeous.

"Kiran." He said smiling and slowly leaned his head forward and just before his lips touched Kyo's he stopped. While he was distracting Kyo with his approach, he slowly moved his hand down and when he stopped the kiss he lightly brushed his fingers along Kyo's highly aroused member. Kyo whimpered when he felt the Kiran's fingers brush his pulsing member.

"It would seem that your body is in need of what I am offering it. Shall I continue?" Kiran asked running the tips of his fingers up and down the length of Kyo's arousal.

Kyo could feel the feather light touch through his pajama pants and his moan deepened. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Yes."

Smiling victoriously Kiran brought his hand back up placed it on the back of Kyo's neck and continued forward. Capturing Kyo's soft lips with his he moved Kyo onto his back and deepened the kiss, his tongue invading Kyo's succulent mouth fiercely exploring every crevice of it. Moving his other hand up he placed it on the side of Kyo's head running his fingers through his amazing orange hair as the other moved down and undid the tie to Kyo's pajama pants.

Slipping his hand in he took a hold of Kyo's arousal and began slowly stroking it. Kyo's moan vibrated into Kiran's mouth and he smiled, letting go of Kyo's mouth he made his way up to his ear. "How far do you want to go?" he asked, whispering seductively into his ear.

Kyo had never done this before but he knew what he wanted, and right now he wanted Kiran, and badly so he decided, "All the way." He moaned as Kiran continued stroking his aching erection.

"Are you sure?" Kiran asked, licking Kyo's ear.

"Yes." Kyo answered moaning louder.

"Very well." Kiran knew he would need something to lessen the friction. He never had to use it with Koga or Inuyasha because of their demon blood, which made them tough and able to stand a certain amount of pain. However, Kyo is full human and he did not want to cause him any pain his first time.

Getting up he looked around the room and found what he was looking for on the table in the corner by the window. It was a small tube of ointment. After opening the window he made his way back to the futon and laying down next to Kyo again he pulled his pajama pants completely off. Leaning down he captured Kyo's sweet mouth with his in a tender kiss, his tongue gently asking for entry. When Kyo opened his mouth Kiran explored every inch of it with his tongue while his soft hand caressed and rubbed its way up and down the length of Kyo's flushed body.

As his gentle hands returned to Kyo's head he cupped his cheek and lightly caressed it with skilled fingers. Letting go of Kyo's succulent mouth he opened the tube of ointment and squeezed some onto his open palm. He then creamed three of his fingers with the erotic smelling cream.

Kyo was breathless by the time Kiran claimed his mouth again, his uncreamed fingers slowly and lightly trailing down Kyo's chest and firm stomach. When they finally reached their destination he parted Kyo's smooth legs wide apart and inserted a creamed finger, his eyes never leaving Kyo's handsome face.

Kyo's eyes shut tightly and a beautiful hiss escaped his closed mouth as Kiren's finger moved further into his tight channel, stretching him little by little the further it moved in. Kiran continued this moving the finger in and out of Kyo's sweet hole, Kyo moaning with every insert. When he added a second finger he opened them when he pulled them partly out. This move caused Kyo some discomfort and he squirmed a little. He squirmed even more and even cried a little when Kiran inserted the third and final finger and opened them. Kiran just made soothing noises and kissed his cheek, telling him that it was alright.

He repeated this move over and over until Kyo became adjusted and was moaning loudly with barely contained desire. Kiran leaned down and took Kyo's succulent mouth with his and gave him a deep breathless kiss. When he let go of the delicious mouth reluctantly and slowly moved his mouth over to Kyo's soft neck and began nibbling and sucking the area there, including Kyo's tender ear causing Kyo to moan louder.

As Kiran played with Kyo's tender ear he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of the well-lubricated opening, opening them as he pulled out, stretching the tight opening as he did. When he did Kyo's hot body jerked and he nearly cried out. Kiran just continued to move his fingers in and out searching for that spot that would send him over the edge into ecstacy. He knew when he found it because Kyo's back arched high off the futon and with eyes shut tightly moaned deeply.

Kiran just smiled and withdrew his moistened fingers. Removing his bed pants he squeezed some more of the ointment onto his palm and coated his thick throbbing erection. Moving on top Kiran positioned himself at Kyo's entrance and slowly pushed in. The opening was still tight, but deliciously so, and it took all of Kiran's self-control not to pound into the virgin boy. Kyo was about to cry out when Kiran firmly placed his mouth over his to prevent any loud noises and gave him a deep fierce kiss that left Kyo breathless. Lifting Kyo's thighs Kiran pushed himself deeper into Kyo until he was brushing up against that spot that he had found earlier.

Kyo moaned deeply into his mouth as his body began to hum in delight and lights flashed before his eyes. His fingers dug deeply into Kiran's lower back, careful to avoid the deep gash that was healing on his back. Kiran slowly began to move his hips back and forth, thrusting his throbbing erection deeper and deeper into Kyo's succulent body. Kyo moaned and began to move his body into each thrust. Feeling this Kiran began to quicken the pace and soon was pounding into the sweet hot body as he had wanted to before, his body alight with a burning overwhelming desire.

Kiran moved his mouth down to the crook of Kyo's neck and moaned deeply as he continued to thrust deep, his hips moving faster and faster, his body humming and throbbing with erotic ebullition. Moving both hands up he twined his fingers into Kyo's brilliant orange hair and deepened his thrusts. Kyo moaned even louder and placing his hands on Kiran's hips forced him to deepen his thrusts even more. Soon Kiran was pounding so hard into the human that even he was moaning hard and whimpering, his body past the bursting point that he could no longer contain his euphoria.

After a little while Kiran could no longer hold it back and with a violent cry came deep into the sweet boy's hot tight body. The cry was cut off by Kyo's mouth that was suddenly there, clasping fiercely to his soft lips. With a few last thrust Kyo finally came too, a moan reverberating inside Kiran's mouth that was answered by his. Wrapping his arms around Kiran's slender waist Kyo held him there exploring his hot sweet mouth tentatively with his tongue.

The kiss deepened and became surer when Kyo felt Kiran's fingers tighten in his hair. Having more courage he explored more and his hands moved up to Kiran's head and began to twine into his hair. Kiran moaned and broke the intense kiss, moving his head down he nuzzled Kyo's and murmured with contentment. He could feel his sweaty body relax as a euphoric mist begin to envelop his body in a warm soothing embrace. Closing his eyes he let it lull his exhausted body to sleep. However, just before he fell into a dreamless sleep he heard Kyo whisper in his ear, "You were great Kiran. . . I enjoyed it. . . a lot." And then he too fell asleep.


End file.
